The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, in particular, to electrical connectors for receiving and gripping electrical cable in a knock-out opening of an electrical box.
Some electrical connectors are known for receiving and gripping electrical cable, but these connectors require the use of a tool in order to make the connector grip the cable. These connectors are also made so as to accept only a single size of cable, so that it is necessary to stock several different sizes of connectors in order to be able to work with different cable sizes.